Dynasty Legacy
'Dynasty Legacy(楚漢武闘劇))'is the concept manga that adapted from the historical events during the Han and Chu contentment after the collapse of the Qin Dynasty under the rebellion by the the villagers. This is also became one of the first manga by Lau Yi Ching that based from the historical events and figures with the blended combinations of both modern manga-anime elements and the historical facts into the story. STORY In 206 BC, China under the worst civil war after the collapse of the Qin Dynasty. The dynasty was formerly unified the six countries in the state under the hands of the first Chinese emperor, Qin Shi Huang. However, the conspiracy by Zhao Gao and the tyranny of the heir, Qin Er Shi, led the once great Qin empire fell under the infamous rule that only last 16 years due to Er Shi's lack . Er Shi tyrannical reign had brought fear and distrust of the peaople and led the infamous uprising lead by Cheng Sheng and Wu Gang. The rebellion has cost the empire to it's doom and the two heroes Xiang Yu and Liu Bang that wishes to end of the Qin corruption and bring back the peace to China once more. However, after the downfall of the short reign dynasty, both men went different routes and later determined to unified China as one undisputed ruler. Although in differ views from both heroes, there will be only one ruler to bring peace back to Ancient China.... CONCEPT ART AND STORY The main concept of the manga is to make the difference from some of the Chinese works which has became the popular pop culture. Unlike the rest of the works, this manga is not only focus only the historical events, but also focus more on pop culture such as manga and anime elements within the artwork. This also discover the backstory CHARACTERS Most of the characters of the story are based on the actual history figures of the Chu-Han Contention after China under the chaotic civil war in the aftermath of Qin Dynasty collapse. Among them however, there are some of the characters like Gan Wei and Luo Sheng Wen are the original characters that are designed specially for the story. HAN ARMY *Liu Bang *Lu Zhi *Han Xin *Fan Kuai *Xia Hou Ying *Cao Shen *Xiao He *Zhang Liang *Chen Ping *Peng Yue *Ying Bu *Sister Lu *Lu Wan *Zhou Bo CHU ARMY *Xiang Yu *Lady Yu *Gan Wei *Long Ju *Fan Zheng *Xiang Ji *Xiang Bo *Song Yi *Kai Yin *Zhong Li Mo *Guo Hei *Fan Kai Yan *Luo Sheng Wen (Defected to Han army) *Yu Chi (Under the ally between Wei Bao and Xiang Yu) CIVILIANS & CONCUBINE *Father Liu *Liu Xi *Liu Xuan *Liu Ying **Wu Le Ting **Qi Min Ji **Cao Ju **Wan Yue Hwa **Bo Yu **Zhao Zi Er **Wei Tao **Cai Ling *Gan Ren (Also known as Sister Gan) OTHER ALLIFICATIONS ZHAO *Zhao Rui *Zhao Ren Hou *Zhang Er HAN *Han Cheng *Han Sheng QI *The Great Qi King *Yu Cheng Hai *Tian Zheng LAST THREE QIN *Zhang Han *Dong Yi *Sima Yan WEI *Wei Bao YAN *Zhang Tu *Zhang Yin Ji TRIVA *In this manga, seemly some of them have retained their design which sole based on the historical figures. Despite the design that simply based on the recent manga character design, it retain their personalities that based on their historical counterpart. *The plot will be dedicated the tales from the begining of the common peasant rise into one of the illustrated and successful war lord in the Chinese history. The plot also has the combination with both historical and fiction to create this manga. Some of them dec *The basic concept of this manga is inspired by on the combination of the typical elements of Dynasty Warriors(beat-them-up concept) and the manga elements of Nobuhiro Watsuki's Rurouni Kenshin while still consist the same elements from the historical counterparts. *The rivalry between Liu Bang and Xiang Yu is much similar towards to the rivalry between Tokugawa Ieyasu and Mistunari Ishida from Sengoku Basara 3 as both heroes have different goals in their mind. Category:Manga Category:Media Category:Manga Category:Media